The Snake
by Cinnamin-chan
Summary: Summary: I hated to laugh, but I still had to act like I was amused for the camera... Each laugh hurt more than the last. Oneshot, Dugera, Ryan's P.O.V. Warnings: Slash, spoilers for Jackass 2.


A/N: This is my first Dugera fic, as well as my first finished one-shot. Please R&R if you like it.

* * *

It hurt to lock that door. It hurt a lot. As soon as he saw me running, he knew that there was definitely something up.

"Dunn?"

I didn't answer him; instead, I started laughing, but even though it was somewhat funny to me, it still hurt. But I had to keep up with the act and get the shot, so I didn't waver. When I turned around, I watched as he realized that he was trapped in the corner, facing down his greatest enemy:

A snake.

Well, a cobra to be exact.

He stared at it with wide eyes. "Oh shit." That was definitely what he was thinking. He moved slowly around the cage, afraid that the slithery beast might snap at him, biting him.

The rest of the crew found it beyond hilarious. I wanted to beat the shit out of them for laughing at him, but I didn't want to reveal my reason for doing so. The less they knew, the better.

"Are you crying?" one of them asked him, on the verge of laughter.

"Yeah!" Bam was shaking, gripping tighter than ever on the steel bars of the cage. Tears were forming in his eyes and his voice was breaking.

And I felt like the biggest asshole on the planet for just sitting there and watching it happen.

I laughed even more. I had to, it was for the shot. If the others saw that I was concerned, they'd definitely call me out and tease me about it. But when I looked into my friend's eyes, I could see the extreme fear behind those two aquamarine orbs. Those eyes that had looked at me before in many different ways: sometimes in anger, sometimes in anticipation, but usually never in fear. I thought maybe we had gone too far.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a frightened yell and I watched as he swung his legs over to the other side of the cage. His body was small enough to squeeze through the top opening and escape. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he ran away, tears streaming down his face.

And it broke my heart.

To make things worse, I was still laughing. I hated to laugh, but I still had to act like I was amused for the camera... Each laugh hurt more than the last. And they didn't stop there. The guys even got to him even after he had isolated himself on the roof of a trailer.

Cursing, he finally ran off to his own trailer, slamming the door behind him. Looking around quickly, seeing that everyone was preoccupied with other things at the moment, I dashed towards the trailer myself, banging on the door.

"Bam, it's me, Dunn! Let me in!"

"Go away, asshole!"

Leave it to him to be stubborn. But he had every right to be angry with me, because I was the one that locked him up in the first place.

"Bam, please... I want to talk to you."

The door slowly creaked open, and he stared at me with his now slightly red, puffy eyes. "What the hell do you want, fucker?"

"Like I said, I wanna talk. Can I come in?"

He sighed, letting me in. I made my way to one of the small couches, sitting down, and he sat next to me... a little closer than I expected him to.

"I'm sorry," I said, sincerely meaning it. "I didn't know it would freak you out so much."

"Yeah, you did!" he replied angrily. "You know snakes fuckin' scare me to death! That thing could've bit me!"

"Well, it didn't! Plus, you've gotten bitten by stuff before, what's so different about a snake biting you?"

"I don't know!" he said, frustrated. "They just scare me, alright? Now, if you're just going to bother me, leave me alone! It's already bad enough those jerkoffs outside are laughing their asses off at me because I'm crying."

"I'm not going to bother you. I just didn't want to leave you alone. You shouldn't be ashamed of this... it's okay to be afraid of things."

"Apparently, they don't think the same," Bam replied bitterly, glaring at me. "I'm Bam Margera, the tough guy, the person who shouldn't be afraid of anything. The one who isn't afraid to jump off of buildings, to get branded with an iron _seven fucking times_, or to skate straight into a wall. But then I get picked on because I'm afraid of motherfucking _snakes_. Do you know how annoying that is?"

"Sorry about the branding thing," I said softly. "But I'm even more sorry about this... Bam, I really didn't mean to hurt you, but it was for the shot. I had to do it... I'm sorry, I really am."

"Yeah, well, too late now, it's already on film. They've got me crying like a fuckin' baby twice in this movie now, and now I'm the laughing stock of the entire production crew, too! Just fuck off, Dunn, you've hurt me enough in this film, I don't want to see anyone right now."

"I'm not going to leave you alone!" I replied, my voice rising. "I wanted to apologize, and I did! What more do you want from me? What else can I do for you? What the fuck do I have to do to make you satisfied?!"

A strange expression crossed his face, and his bright blue eyes met mine. His gaze seemed to look straight into my soul.

"This," he said softly, moving even closer to me, pushing me onto my back.

"Bam, wait-"

His body fell on top of me and his lips pressed up against mine so fast that I almost fainted from the sheer shock of it. That was probably the most predictable thing he'd ever done, though.

But once I recovered, I realized that it felt kinda nice. Of course, part of me wanted to kick myself in the balls for thinking that kissing a dude felt nice, but the other part of me felt relieved, like I had finally gotten something I had always wanted.

And I had. I realized at that moment that I had always wanted Bam to kiss me, that I wanted him to hold onto me while I held his shivering body in my strong arms. I felt like his protector, the one person who understood him the most.

And it was the greatest feeling in the entire world.

His hands found themselves on my head, his fingers entwined in my shaggy hair. My own hands were on his back, rubbing it softly. After a minute or so, I found the courage to take a huge step; I forced my tongue into his mouth, gently at first, then a little more powerfully, and a moan was my only reply. Soon, his own tongue came into my mouth, and I felt a pure rush of energy flowing through my veins. I had dreamed of this for so long.

He finally broke the kiss, burying his face in my neck, still shivering slightly.

"Don't tell anyone about this, Ry. I mean it," he whispered, his warm breath making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. His lips were now pressed to my neck, and his fingers came to rest on my backside, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Okay," I replied, slightly nervous. Like hell I'd tell anyone about this. Maybe I was just chicken, but I didn't want to be laughed at, either.

We sat there for a few moments, each of us unsure of what to do next. When he finally looked back up, there were fresh tears in his eyes, but they weren't from fear. Or at least, from fear of the snake.

"I think I love you, Dunn."

Wow, how blunt can you get? My heart started beating quickly and I felt a little dizzy, but somehow, I managed to reply.

"I-I love you, too, Bam," I stuttered.

He sat up, and I did the same, still sitting extremely close to him. "Do you... mean that?" he asked, a bit of worry showing up in those beautiful eyes of his. Oh, how he made my heart ache. "I mean... I've always sort of felt... a different way about you..."

"Yes, I do mean it," I said softly, stroking his fuzzy brown hair. "I guess... I guess I've loved you for a while now, too, but it didn't even really hit me until now. I'm truly sorry for those things I did to you... I mean, they weren't my ideas, and if I had the choice, I wouldn't have done them at all. But the snake thing... It really hurt to do that to you. It hurt a lot to have to leave you in there and even laugh at you, but you know... if it wasn't for that, this probably wouldn't be happening right now."

He laughed. "So I guess scaring me with that goddamn snake was sort of a good thing, huh?"

I laughed, too. "I guess it was... But you know..."

"What?"

"If you're serious about this... a cobra isn't the only kind of snake you'll have to worry about." I grinned, and he threw his arms around me, laughing so hard that even more tears sprang into his eyes, and I could feel some forming in my own, both from the laughter and the immense relief I felt from this moment.

"Ry, you dumbass," he snickered, still holding onto me. "I'm not afraid of _that_ kind of snake."


End file.
